1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of trailers and more particularly to a novel and improved trailer capable of being towed on public thoroughfares by a motorized vehicle, such as a car or golf cart type vehicles, or even moved manually for short distances, and that readily converts to a mobile, self-contained refreshment stand for use at parties, sporting events, business functions and other places where a mobile refreshment stand may be desired in combination with a trailer having built-in refreshment disbursing, electrical power (for example, 120 VAC or 12VDC electrical systems by using generators, inverters, or battery power) and refrigeration or cooling systems along with built-in customer seating and storage space therein for carrying supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many social gatherings are occurring at outside locations that lack a central gathering spot, such as a mobile refreshment stand around which partygoers can congregate. As such, there is no cohesiveness of the partygoers and it is difficult to sustain the fun and excitement that a central gathering spot can provide. Also, a centralized meeting place enlivens a party by providing a spot to meet and greet both old and new friends, encouraging renewed and new friendships by its lively atmosphere and decor which can set the tone of a party.
Likewise, if a social gathering is planned, the planners must make provision for providing refreshment to the partygoers without causing permanent disruption to the facility or party location. This is especially difficult where the location is remote and liquid refreshment is to be disbursed, as electrical and refrigeration systems are normally desired and required for the successful and efficient disbursement of liquid refreshment to a crowd and not necessarily readily accessible in such locations. Thus, if such systems are to be provided separately, the planners must carefully pick a set-up location that is located close to existing facilities and, once chosen, cannot be changed without a great deal of difficulty if at all.
An example of an existing prior art mobile refreshment stand is U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,790 to Cohn et al. for a Mobile Bar for Dispensing Cold Beverages. However, known prior art examples appear to be mobile within a limited area, such as a building, or are mobile by hand movement only and lack the ability to be towed to a particular site by a motorized vehicle on public thoroughfares. Generally, these known prior art examples are all designed to be bought by a facility, such as a hotel or resort, and then moved by hand to a party location within the building or on the hotel/resort grounds where they are connected to external electrical power, drainage and refreshment disbursing systems. They are similar to movable pieces of furniture similar to a fancy table that can be utilized as a bar.
Known prior art trailers, such as picnic and camping trailers, evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,175 to Robison for a Multi-Purpose Combination Trailer and Picnic Table; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,042 to Nachtigall, Jr. for a Vehicle Body; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,606 to Grier for a Camping Trailer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,284 to Messina for Collapsible Campers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,785 to Cox et al. for a Camper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,933 to Kuiper for a Vehicle with Tiltable Side Walls; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,122 to Beagley for an Exhibitor Trailer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,316 to Lerma et al. for a Picnic Trailer Apparatus; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,828 to Van Vorst for a Trailer, all lack the ability to provide the convenience and built-in systems in a unit having a configuration to provide for refreshment disbursement in an easy, convenient and efficient manner that can be towed on a public road.
The present invention deals with and solves the problems that arise in attempting to design and manufacture a mobile refreshment center that is capable of being easily moved to any desired spot and is self-supporting or generally independent of the environment in which it is placed to provide refreshment services while making a minimal impact on its environment.
Specifically, the present invention is directed toward meeting the problems that arise in attempting to design and manufacture a mobile refreshment center capable of being towed on public roads by a motorized vehicle and that can provide refreshment services and an attractive gathering spot for social functions.